Moments
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: Life is all about moments of impact that change our lives forever. Every smile, every laugh, every life. Every feeling, which turns into a hope, which turns into words. Those words grow louder and louder, until there's battle cry.


**Did anyone else see Attraction's performance on Britain's Got Talent? If not, I really suggest that you YouTube it – it was so moving. I actually cried! It will also help to understand this one-shot a bit more. Anyway, this is a short Klaroline one-shot that is based off of Attraction's Britain's Got Talent audition. It may seem rushed but it's because it will be split up into sections.**

**All human form.**

**I don't own anything – no characters or storyline.**

Caroline Forbes, a normal girl was currently dancing with who she would call the most handsome man in town – Klaus Mikaelson. He had invited her to a ball and naturally, she accepted. It wasn't like she was in a relationship or even busy.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation," Klaus said with his trade mark smile.

"Well I'm glad you invited me," Caroline smiled, her blue eyes meeting his.

"What's a lovely girl like you doing single?" He asked, keeping up the conversation as they moved with each other.

"I guess I'm just waiting for the right person." She confessed with a half-hearted laugh.

"I'm surprised someone else didn't invite you before I did," Klaus answered; Caroline just raised her eye brow slightly. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light... I enjoy you."

All Caroline could do was smile brightly. Not many people got along with Klaus, they hated him. She never understood why. Her best friend Stefan said that he should try doing something good with his life for once. Again, Caroline never understood why he said that for Klaus didn't seem the man that everyone made him out to be.

**vVv**

**(2 years later)**

"You know, the Eiffel Tower seems a lot smaller in the pictures," Caroline commented as she stood beside her boyfriend, Klaus, gazing at the Eiffel Tower. The pair had been dating for a year; the bonding at the dance really did them well.

"I expect so, love. The images aren't life size." Klaus pointed out with a smirk.

"You know what I mean!" Caroline defended with a light laugh. "Staring at a building is boring. Can we go now?"

"A building? You're looking at it all wrong love. The Eiffel Tower is not just some building or else why would it be so famous?" He pointed out to her who seemed to except it. "Actually, there was another reason that I brought you here, Caroline."

**vVv**

**(1 year later)**

Church belles rang and Caroline Forbes couldn't look more beautiful in her white, strapless, princess-like dress and gorgeous veil. She and Klaus walked out of the church, both with smiles on their face.

"Despite what everyone said, we made it." Caroline said in almost a whisper.

"Of course we did, love." Klaus said as he pulled his new wife closer to him. "I always knew we would."

"Let's make promises!" Caroline declared, "I promise to... Never forget that this is a once in a lifetime offer."

"That's from The Vow..." Klaus pointed out but he didn't care, he knew what Caroline meant.

"Then I vow that no matter what happens, I will always love you." Caroline answered before the two shared a heart warming kiss.

**vVv**

**(2 years later)**

Caroline was sat in the Mikaelson home on the couch, rocking a small bundle. The baby had a beautiful shaped face and big blue eyes.

"Has she gone to sleep yet?" Klaus asked as he sat beside Caroline, looking at their child.

"Not yet," Caroline rolled her eyes slightly. "That must be from your side of the family because I always went straight to sleep."

"Rebekah, probably," Klaus immediately answered without hesitation. "She always has been the stubborn one."

"Just her?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, laughing lightly as she implied that Klaus was also stubborn. "If Melody is stubborn then you can deal with it."

"Caroline, there's something I need to talk to you about..." Klaus trailed off.

Caroline couldn't help but look nervous, "Which is...?"

"Stefan's right-"

"That's a first!"

"Caroline, let me explain." Klaus quickly said, "I should try and do something better with my life... You know I love you and Melody... I think I might join the air force."

"WHAT!?" Caroline's shocked screech caused Melody to jump. "Look just... Don't sign up for anything whilst I'm putting her to bed!"

**vVv**

**(1 year later)**

"He'll be fine, Caroline..." Elena, always the mood lightener, tried to reassure.

"I know..." Caroline trailed off, "It's just... I can't help but worry."

"We all worry, Care." Bonnie cut in, "Klaus was never my favourite person in the world but I know that you love him and he loves you."

"Same here." Elena agreed. "Let's make a pact," she put her hand in the middle of the Grill's table. "No matter what happens to any of us, we will always be here for each other." Bonnie and Caroline both exchanged glances before putting a hand in the middle of the table. "Promise?"

"Promise." Bonnie answered with a smile.

"I promise." Caroline laughed lightly and nodded.

**vVv**

**(6 years later)**

Caroline took a deep breath and shut her eyes before stepping into the familiar place that she had been going for the past 4 years. Walking up to a stone with a cross on top, she held back the tears and held out her hand. 6-year-old Melody grasped her hand and moved beside her, putting some flowers down.

"I miss you, daddy." The little girl said to the gravestone. She turned to face Caroline. "Mommy, why did daddy have to go away?"

"I've already told you, darling." Caroline smiled ever so slightly. "You know that your father was a brave man, always remember that."

"Why did you love him if he left us to fight though?" Melody asked, trying not to cry.

"When I married your father, I made a vow – that I would always love him." Caroline explained.

"Do you still love him now?" The young girl asked, looking toward the grave again. Caroline just nodded. "But, why? He's not here to love us back anymore..."

"Because, Melody, and always remember this; sometimes love is about holding on, and sometimes it's about letting go. Love hurts, but life is short and without love it's nothing. But whatever it takes you have to give love a chance. Love is scary, love is painful, it drives you mad and tears you apart but it's worth it. It's always worth it."

**Bucketful of soz if it confused anyone before! I did include little breaks to section the moments but they failed to show up. And, I know it's small. Hence why it's called 'Moments'; these are small moments yet, although they're small, they have the power to change someone's life.**


End file.
